Abuse
by marinaaurora
Summary: Abuive father, mass murdering mother, everything going pretty bad for you, until you meet him however (its ba-ack and now rated R)
1. Default Chapter

When we fly the world is forgotten

Life is gone

Death is but a fleeting moment in the past

Fly higher

Fly further

Forget the evil

Forget the good

Forget that I am here

Lying dead upon the floor

My soul escaping

To becoming a faded memory

A photograph

A window to the past

Come fly away

And we shall se a realm of unbridled fantasy

Seeing the horrors

The pains

The trials

The torment

The romance

The positive air

That exists nowhere

But there

Mam(marinaaurora, my last name's Mayazaki, Mam for short): Welcome to my first Yu-gi-oh CYOA

Mam: In this you get to choose between, the devilish Seto Kaiba, the totally evil, but way hot Bakura (both of them, but more of the evil one), and the oh so wonderfully hot and dark and... shudders twistedly evil Marik sighs and drifts off till...

Bakura: throws a pot at her, GET ON WITH IT!

Mam: Only if you cut off the tallest tree in the forest with........... a herring, and bring to me.... a shrubbery! (thank you Holy Grail by MP)

Bakura: --;

Seto Kaiba: rolls wonderfully sexy... gorgeous rapturing, entrancing inten- STOP THAT! AND GET ON WITH IT!

Marik: Hn.... if it isn't the pathetic fool! BOW DOWN TO ME, PHARAOH OF THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Yami yugi: NO! I WILL STOP YOU MARIK! THE WORLD SHALL NOT SUCCUMB TO YOUR EVIL DESIRES glares at Marik, who glares back, and they have a glaring contest...... --;

Tea: don't give up Yugi, love will find a way! Love will save the day does the arm thing when you always fwack someone behind you.... Bakura and Seto fall to the floor XP

Joey: Wow... where are we!? Jumps upp, and gets distacted and doesn't fall to the ground I defy the laws o' gravity! Just like Macavity!

Tristan: Joins Joey flying around and annoying the hell out of Tea

Duke: Why are we here? Who are you? pokes Mam Where are we? Why don't you like me? Am I annoying you? Am I? Am I? AM I?

Marik: wacks him over the head with a frying pan, and Duke falls to the ground

Mam: My hero! glomps him to the floor

Marik: chokes get off of me, Mam....

Mam: that's AUTHORESS MAM TO YOU! BY THE POWER OF MICHAEL JACKSON'S MELTING NOSE! BY THIS POWER WE WILL ROCK YOU! THIS IS SOMETHING THAT WILL SURELY SHOCK YOU!!!!!!! Marik gets hit by blue light coming from Mam's finger tips, and turns into a rather evil looking fluffy kitten.... who looks pissed. Blows the smoke from her finger tips How do ya like them apples?!?!!?!?!?! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

Yami: speechlessly looks down at the kitten.... who looks even more pissed

Kitten Marik: What the HELL did you DO to me Author?

Mam: AUTHORESS! YAH! blue electricity comes from her finger tips and shocks Marik, 'camera zooms out so they're in the background, and the good Bakura smiles innocently, while the Marik kitten gets zapped again and again behind him

Bakura: Mam does not own anything, enjoy!

Rain... yeah... just had to be rain, didn't it?

Oh well... at least your father wasn't here... he was far away from you now.....

He wouldn't abuse you again...

You winced as your hand instinctively brushed the large gash down your right arm...

The one thing that kept you from school...

You sighed...

Suddenly, you felt a deep sick feeling in the pit of your stomach...

_Something's coming..._

You turned... and saw what you feared...

Your father...

But how?

How had he....

No time for that now...

You began to run, as fast as you could  through the city... you heard the footsteps behind you quicken their pace...

He was stalking you....

Like a tiger stalks its prey....

You were the sad little animal that had let its guard down....

Now you might pay the price...

You ran faster, praying for some miracle...

"Somebody.... Anybody.... hell... even a demon could be useful, something.... someone, come on....." You prayed to the heavens, running as fast as your worn legs would carry you.

You registered the people around you, cold, harsh...

Hate-filled....

You felt as if something other than your mind was moving your legs...

As if God was using his powers to intervene and set you on your destined path....

Your prayers to the heavens had worked, maybe...

You heard his steps catching up to you...

You felt yourself bang into something solid, you stopped, and looked to see....

Wonderful, evil, delicious chocolate brown eyes

Enticing, cold, seductive ice blue eyes

Strange, enchanting, flooding, immortal, perfect purple eyes

Mam: And that is la chapter first! Voila!

Marik (still kitten): Meow?

Mam: picks up Marik, and strokes his fur, Marik purrs Aw..... aren't you just a wonderful kitten you... kissed his head

Marik: Meow Meow! (translation: help me.... review to get me out of this torture! TT)


	2. Eye candy

Mam: Isn't Marik a sweet little kitten? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami: Well.... I have to admit, that's one way to get rid of evil....

Yugi: I agree....

Joey: still flying around annoying the hell out of Tea with the help of Tristan, I am the bringer of SHERBET! ALAKAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLE! Sherbet rains down from the sky

Everyone screams: HOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Mam: Sweet Mana from HEAVEN! dances around with mouth open catching sherbet in her mouth

Evil Baku: What ARE you doing?

Mam: What does it look like? I'm having sherbet! smiles and sontinues to get sherbet, Yugi, Duke, Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Tea join in, with Marik dancing around nipping at their heals, while the Yamis (and Seto Kaiba) watch with raised brows

Mokuba: Can I join in Seto, huh? Can I? Can I? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSE?

Seto: MOKUBA! You are NOT allowed here! Can't YOU see the RATING! 13! OK!? YOU ARE 11!!!! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT BREAKING THROUGH THE RATING SYSTEM!

Marik: licks sherbet off Mam's face..... and.... er.... yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah.............8

Mam: MARIK! slaps the kitten, but not too hard

Marik: Now I could get used to this! snuggles close to Mam's chest....

Mam: MARIK!!!!!!!! slaps the cat again

Marik: yips and jumps out of Mam's arms and into Tea's arms, (she doesn't know it's Marik, she thinks Mam names her that because of her Marik obsession) and snuggles into her chest

Tea: AW! Isn't it a sweet little kitty-witty! strokes kitten Marik's fur

Marik: puuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....

Evil Baku: How come HE gets all the fun?!

Mam: So you want to be a kitten too huh!? HUH!? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?

Evil Marik: Now calm down Mam........ is right behind her, and wraps arms around her waist, whispering in her ears, she blushes to an unimaginable level We don't want anyone getting hurt now...... do we?

Evil Baku: BACK OFF OF HER MARIK! SHE'S MY GIRL! Uh........oh......... Mam glares at evil bakura, and blue lasers shoot from her eyes and turn him into............. a turtle

Evil Marik: Very nice............yes........very....very nice..... chuckles evilly and smirks

Mam: gulps, camera zooms out so they are in the background, with Mam making some kind of distracting noises, and their silhouettes making it seem like they are doing something that should be in the R section, and Duke appears out of no where

Duke: Mam doesn't own anything, enjoy! turns and gasps when he sees what Mam and evil Marik are doing

Chapter 2 Eye candy

Deep, delicious chocolate eyes glared down upon you...

"Watch where you're-"

"Help me... he... he's gonna kill me...." you gasped, taking in as much air as possible, the chocolate eyes, flickered with amusement at you asking for help....

"Finally got you, bitch," your heart almost stopped, and your faced darkened, you mimed the words help me to the chocolate eyes, which flickered to the drunken man, aka your father, you turned your head slowly, to meet your fathers groggy black eyes....

Red and irritated...

His long black hair a total mess....

But what made you gasp.... was the revolver pointing right at your heart....

"Now.... now.... there's no need for.... blood...." the boy with chocolate eyes smirked evilly, his face took on a demonic hue....

"Hand over the bitch, and I won't need to spill much blood," your father drunkenly grinned, his almost toothless smile...

"But I think I want her...." the boy seductively smirked, and took quite an intimate hold of you... your colour eyes showing shock.....

"Give her to me..... now...." wow, your father was being patient!

"No.... I want to keep her, she'll make me a good pet...." his lips parted, showing he had quite, elongated canines....

Your 'rescuer' tightening his hold on you....

There was a sudden dark glow around him, even your drunken father could see that something was amiss... and stepped back...

Darkness came around you, and you watched as it began to devour at your father,

You silently screamed,

Watching invisible fangs rip into his flesh, watching his blood slowly run down the drain....

BANG

Time....

Stopped....

You watched in slow motion as the bullet raced towards you... you wanted so badly to move, but your body was being to slow.... and... pierced through you and you were met by...

Darkness.........

Camera cuts to nice Bakura in a suit in a News room

Baku: I am sorry to say that Mam and evil Marik are, busy at the moment...

Evil turtle Bakura: Yeah... he's 'busy' with my woman....

Baku: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.... Now, she left me to ask you to please review, and-

Evil turtle Bakura: TELL MARIK TO GET HIS HANDS OFF MY BITCH!

Baku: We don't want Mam, we are paired with the readers, dummy... sighs


	3. I like ice in my Blue Pepsi thanks

Mam: HI!

Evil turtle Bakura: Soooooo....... where's your boy friend, bitch? Or have you already said bye to him and gone to another? growls

Mam: I'll pretend I didn't hear that....... in case you didn't know, Bakura is a turtle for calling me 'his' girl....

Seto: Hey.... WHY IS THIS CALLED THE SETO KAIBA CHAPTER!? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!

Mam: Fine... this is the chapter where you and the reader meet, you guys points to reader person, in other words YOU and Seto are going to be an ITEM! giggles like a year 8 school girl, hold on.... she IS a year 8 school girl! OO

Baku: Soooooooooooooooooooo............... Mam...... are you.......free......tonight....we could........go out.......if........you're......not busy.......

Mam: Sorry Baku! But Evil Marik and I are going out tonight..... goes into topless Marik happy land

Kitten Marik: Please turn me back now Mam.... I BOW before your authoring greatness..........

Mam: OO Did you just say that?

Kitten Marik: Yes....... --;

Mam: Oh Marik-kun! picks him up, and he turns back into his human self, and she falls to the floor with Marik on top in an embarrassing position, she blushes ..........

Marik: Now....... how about turns into evil Marik we have a little fun..... turns back, with a sinister smirk n his face, and a pocket knife in hand

Mam: screams HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yugi: Marina doesn't flinches as he hears her pleas for mercy, and the sound of flesh being cut is in the background own anything...... Now, if you'll excuse me..... I'm going to hurl.... runs off, and screen goes black......

Chapter 2 I like Ice in my Blue Pepsi thanks....

You looked up to meet eyes of blue... ice blue... so cold.... so frustrated....

Haunted, deeply haunted...

"Watch it..." he growled, he started walking away, when you grabbed hold of his arm... he whipped around, his eyes showing deep annoyance...

"Please... help..... me..... he's gonna..... kill.... me...." you gasped, catching your breath, almost collapsing from exhaustion... the tall ice eyed man, caught you as your legs did give way,

"Kill you? Why would anyone want to kill a-"

"So.... bitch, I finally cornered you...." you heard the drunken voice, of none other than your father, the blue eyes of the boy widened,

You turned to see why, and gasped as you saw the revolver....

'Where the hell did he....'

"Oi, guy with the permanent scowl, hand over the bitch and no one will have to get hurt...." his drunken voice almost believable,

But you knew better...

The blue eyed boy holding you smirked...

"I'm sorry, but making threats, especially to me, won't get you anything...." the boy snapped his fingers...

And a whole gang of body guards came and restrained your father...

But not before he could pull the trigger...

Your eyes widened as you saw it coming towards you and the ice blue eyed boy, it was going to kill him...

You pushed him out of the bullets path, and instead, put yourself in the way, and felt it pierce your flesh...

You heard the drunken cry of joy from your father...

Felt the arms of someone pull you close...

Than nothing........

Nothing but death....

screams in the background as we see Joey and Tristan with serious looks on their faces as we also notice they are in a News room

Joey (with the voice of your local news-reader): Good evening, I'm Joey Wheeler,

Tristan (in other local news readers voice): And I'm Tristan Taylor, and this is the late breaking news....

Joey: Marina could, sadly, not bring you this broadcast because........ terrible screams come from off set, Joey flinches she is being hurt by Marik Ishtar, whom Yami is trying to restrain,

Tristan: But she.... mores screams, Tristan flinches asked us to ask you to review and.... screams and blood splatters onto the camera, we see Joey and Tristan flinch, Duke wipes the blood from the screen come and....

Mam (from off stage): HELP ME! OH GOD! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! NO, NOT THE CARVING KNIFE! NO! screams


	4. Purple is a royal colour, and a damn sex...

Marik: is covered in blood Hello, and welcome, Mam, is....sadly, unable to be with us here today.......

Bakura: YOU KILLED HER!

Marik: calmly I did not....

Bakura: YOU DID! Your covered in HER blood! HE'S A MURDERER!

Tea: screams

Joey: I'm going to be sick....

Yugi: What's wrong Joey?

Tristan: comes from out of our sight We saw her body.... almost hurls it's like.... in ribbons........

Evil turtle Baku: YOU BASTARD! I KILL YOU FOR THIS! I LOVED HER!

Everyone: OO

Evil turtle Bakura: All right.... I loved her body.... BUT YOU STILL KILLED HER! AND FOR THAT YOU MUST-

picture of a kitten hanging on a branch, looking like it is going to fall off, with the writing 'Hang on in there' on it, and intermission music plays

screen cuts to Tea in front of.... a huge pool of blood, with where must be a horribly mangled body, covered by a huge label saying 'Censored'

Tea: Marina owns.... or..... sniffles owned nothing..... sniffles again

Chapter 2 Purple is a royal colour, and a damn sexy one too!

Purple eyes full of anger, hurt, betrayal...

That's what you saw, eyes that belonged to this handsome young specimen of man in front of you....

You could sense he was Egyptian, his skin tone.... and the smell of the desert that just practically dripped off of him...

His wonderful dusted blonde hair...

He wore a white sleeveless top, with a hood, and chains... his hair was so wonderful... it just made you want to touch it... but something told you if you did....

You probably wouldn't see tomorrow

He wore quarter length jeans... showing off his damn sexy legs...

"Watch it... fool..." he snarled, glaring down on you as if you were nothing....

"Help....... me...... he.....is....... gonna kill..... me....." you gasped, catching your breath, the sexy boy, kept looking down upon you.

"Why would I waste my precious time upon you, fool?"

"I've found ya bitch...." you had no need to turn.... you knew it was your father....

"And who are you?" snarled the dust haired boy, you sensed evil dripping off him, no.... it FLOWED from him.... as if he were the source of evil....

"I'm her father.... and I'm here to end that.... so, just let me have the girl, and you won't get hurt, boy....." You sensed the sexy man you bumped into tense...

Evil slowly poured from him...

Licking at your skin...

Promising you so much...

Yet you knew that it really offered you little....

As his hair slowly went up... and his expression was twisted with evil.... there was the symbol of a golden eye on his fore-head.... a sadistic smile spread across his face...

"Call me boy again, and I'll do something to you that is at best... unpleasant...." his voice was different.... like it had been doubled, and deepened considerably...

"Sorry, BOY but I want my daughter back...."

"I warned you..." darkness slowly spread around the area.... enveloping everything...

"No! OH GOD NO! NO! NOOOOOOOARGHHHHHHHHHHHHURGHHHHHH!" you were forced to watch as your father slowly got enveloped in flames, and slowly burnt away, screaming out his tortured pain, screaming for release.... watching as his body slowly turned to ash....

You fainted, unable to take the horror you had seen....

Everyone is at a grave yard and in black, as a priest says the last words....

Random priest: Dust to dust, ashes to ashes.....

Evil turtle Bakura: Marik.... shall die....... eyes glow with fire...

Mam skips up covered in really nasty, nasty scars and wounds all over, looking over everyone's shoulders

Mam: Who died?

Tea: You did, we are all so sad that you were mauled to death by Marik.... is to thick to realise who she was talking too....

Evil Turtle Bakura: OO YOUR ALIVE! Turn me back....

Mam: ok! wriggles her nose, and he turns back, and glomps her to the ground, smothering her with kisses

Evil Bakura: YOUR ALIVE!

Marik: She's..... Alive? faints

Bakura: sighs Anyways.... review!


	5. A nicer block of chocolate

Mam: wow..... loyal reviewers, and I only posted this today.... well.... this is new....

Marik: Meow Meow MEOW!!!! (translation: Turn me back, or I'll SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!)

Mam: sighs, and points at him, a burst of red light comes out of her fingertip, and hits Marik, who turns back, and looks like he's going to kill her.... Uh..... oh.... OO

Marik: DIE!!!!!!!!!!! chases after her with a pot, in his hand screaming DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: sighs Mam own nothing, except Maku.... and the shack....

Chapter 3 The nicer block of chocolate

Well....

It was different...

Hey, you had never been dead before, had you?

Might as well see what you can do...

You felt something pop up from your memory...

The chocolate eyed one...

You shuddered, remembering what he had said....

"No.... I want to keep her, she'll make me a good pet...."

You slowly felt arms wrap around you... within the darkness,

"But I think I want her...." You shuddered again.... than, you remembered your father....

Talk about psycho....

Was he.... here too?

Dead?

Hold it! You couldn't be dead, you weren't in heaven....

You weren't an angel...

So.... maybe you were in hell....

You shivered at the thought....

Than laughed, because the image of the devil that came to mind, was that chocolate eyed boy in a devil suit.... ok.... you stopped laughing, because the reality of the demon brown eyed one, was starting to creep you out...

So.... who had he been?

"His name is Bakura...."

You looked around the darkness...

"Who..... who said that?"

"I did..." a man in a turban, and robes of cream and white appeared before you, his skin tanned darkly.... and his eyes a faded out blue.... he looked distant...

"Who are you? Did you come to join me in my realm of death?" you raised a brow,

"My name is Shadi, and what do you mean about realm of death? You are alive, and well....." the man looked expressionless...

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I died, I saw myself get shot in the heart..." you put your hand over your heart, feeling the hole of the bullet wound.

"You are alive, and in hospital.... I came to tell you, that you are playing with fire, and Bakura could send you to your worst nightmare, so be careful... and remember... that you have no powers in the shadow realm..." (An: did you think I was going ot give you power!? Well... HA!) the man faded out of your mind... and...

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Damn that alarm clock!

You opened your eyes, and tried to raise your hand, but.... you couldn't...

'What the.....'

Memories flooded your mind...

"Your awake...." a slightly familiar.... yet unknown voice stated calmly.

You groaned, and kept laid back.... oh, did your chest hurt....

"Ugh.... where am I?"

"Your in hospital..."

You looked around, and saw...

"Bakura?!" You raised a brow... no... hold on..... that wasn't Bakura.... it looked like him but, it wasn't....

"Yes... I'm here, (insert name here)," Bakura smiled, he looked kinder and sweeter than he had before...

"How do you know my name?" you saw you were on life support... it was what kept you going right now.... it blipped faintly in the background of everything....

"I reported a missing person, and they identified you... your Mom is coming to pick y-"YOU WHAT!?" You screamed, You sat up, adrenaline pumping through your veins,

"......" Bakura looked shocked by your sudden outburst...

"I've gotta go... can't let her find me..." you slowly swung yourself out of the bed, glad that you were in your clothes and not in that hospital dress...

"Who? Who don't you want to find you?"

"My Mum, she'll try and kill me like Dad..." you got shakily to your feet, but stayed upright...

You ripped out all the cords and wires that pumped different medicines through your veins...

"Your Mother would do that?" Bakura's eyes widened,

"Yup, but first she'd probably let her bstard friend's son rape me...." you shuddered, remembering Jack, he was a LIVING Draco Malfoy....

"....I'm sorry........" Bakura whispered.... you rolled your eyes,

"It's a little late for that now... well, thanks for the help before, Baku, see ya 'round sometime..." you ran out of the hospital as quickly as your feet would carry you...

Now... where had you been going before meeting Bakura?

Ah yes, the shed....

-At the shed, once you got there-

"Um... Hello? Are ya there? I'm here to meet with Maku...." you quietly stepped through the door,

SLAM

You jumped after it closed behind you...

Suddenly, a pair of silvery eyes stared at you out of the darkness...

"You must be ..... Bakura had informed me of what happened...." a voice said, it was rough.... and deep, but a woman's voice... there was a pillar of light coming down between you and the eyes....

Another pair of eyes joined you two, a pair of purple eyes....

"She the girl, who you are employing?"

"Yes..." you looked around frantically, as other eyes seemed to appear everywhere...

"sh-show yourselves, I want to make myself, acquainted with my employer...." you said, shakily.... regretting that decision you had made a while ago....

**Flash back**

'....Domino city.... that's where I gotta find work....' you thought, flicking through the Yellow Pages... than, you saw it.... the advert... it just caught your eye.... and your interests....

'**Wanted**

A good Duellist and endurable person,

Number is: 7942 8677

Or post to us at:

The shed

Knox Alley

Domino City

Po bo-'

The rest of the page was torn out.... but hell, this was enough for you, you put the book down, and put the last of your change into the pay phone.... and dialled...

**Back to normal time**

The silver eyes slowly came forward, to reveal a girl, your age of 15, she had black hair, framing her face.... the rest of her hair was platinum blonde.

She wore black gloves, alternating between fingerless and with fingers. She wore a dog collar on her neck, it was studded quite heavily, she wore no make up, and her skin was a drained white... she wore a black top, saying 'Bite me, and I will bite you harder', she wore long black jeans, and a chain, and big, black combat boots.

Her silver eyes were like pools of liquid mercury, every shifting... ever swirling....

"You are , am I correct?" her voice was harsh.... and cold....

"Y-yes....." you whispered, was it just your imagination, or did it seem like you were employed by the damned?!

"Good, we've been needing someone with your.... talents.... I am Maku, leader of our little gang, we are here to stop oppression and abuse of people everywhere, we've been watching you for some time... and know of your troubles.... your father is dead, thanks to our recruit, Bakura, we told him to keep an eye out for you...." she smiled, showing off.... fangs!?

Ok.... that settled it... you were employed by a Vampire....

And you couldn't get out of it...

"Don't worry, I don't..... bite......" she laughed, thoroughly enjoying how fearful you looked.... and what seemed to be a million voices chimed in....

"Wh-what are you?"

"I know you know.... I have no need to explain..."

So you had technically made a deal with the damned...

"We are worthy of your trust, if you feel worthy of ours.... we promise you won't be harmed...." her eyes seemed to pull you in, promising that no harm would come to you... "Just say yes, and become a member of this good cause......"

You didn't register the words that left your lips...

"Yes....."

Mam: Leaving it there, MWAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAH!

Bakura: sighs review.....

Marik: Mam.......

Mam: Uh.....oh............. not again! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! runs as fast as she possibly can from a pot wielding Marik HEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. Ice blue eyes are not the nicest thing t...

Mam: Here's Kaiba!

Seto: do I have to do this?

Mam: Or else I'll have to give Marik these pictures....

Seto: Mamdoesntownanything! NOW GIVE THOSE TO ME!!!!

Mam: No way! NEVER!

Chapter 3 Ice blue is not the nicest thing to wake up to

You felt some thing...

It wasn't anything special normally, but you were dead...

Right?

You weren't meant to feel....

Right?

You slowly felt something...

What was it?

You tried opening your eyes....

No?

Ok... how about lifting a finger?

You couldn't...

Your body felt like a lead weight....

Nothing was moving...

Except your lungs....

Your heart...

"Is she going to be ok?" you heard a cold voice say,

"Yes, Master Kaiba, Sir.... but.... why are you so concerned?"

"She saved my life, and I owe her for that, nothing more...."

It was the ice blue eyed boy!

He was....

He was SETO KAIBA!?

"Yes Master Kaiba,"

Beep

Beep

Beep...

You must be on life support...

"So.... what state is she in?"

"She is in a coma, she can hear everything we say."

"I see.... Thank you, you can go now...."

"But si-"

"I SAID YOU CAN GO!"

"Yes Master Kaiba sir..."

You heard someone walk away, their footsteps echoing down the hall....

A door opened...

And closed shut with a bang!

Your body didn't shudder from the volume, nor the shock that it sent in your brain.

"So.... (insert name here, duh).... why did you save me? Stupid girl, in this world, it's every man for himself.... My body guards would have stopped that bullet, you had no need to do that..." he growled,

Than paused.... and you felt that he was confused....

It was as if you and he shared the same sort of feelings...

Something was there....

Maybe a link...

Maybe not, and maybe just a little bit of wishful thinking...

Seto Kaiba was like nothing on earth to you...

He was the young CEO of Kaiba Corp...

The wonderful, graceful, CEO....

You had always wanted to meet him, since you had seen him on TV....

There was something about Kaiba, and you just couldn't figure it out...

Maybe it was his hair...

Or his eyes...

Or the way he just seemed not to care...

"Why did I go that way from school? I wanted to go in the limo.... so why did I walk? Were we destined to bump into each other? Where we destined to save each other?" His voice was cold.... and yet so warm....

"No... There is no fate, no destiny.... everyone makes their own path...." You could hear the swish of his trade mark trench coat, he had probably turned away from you....

"Than... why did I walk? Why did it feel like something was pulling my feet that way? Did it feel like that to you, ?"

You wanted to answer, and your finger twitched, Kaiba noticed...

"?"

You forced your eyes to open, you ignored how hard it was, and your eyes set upon the one person who you had always thought was out of reach...

Seto Kaiba....

Mam: Yup, that's were we're leaving it...

Bakura: that's a bit mean now, Mam....

Mam: And you putting the souls of Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea in the cards isn't?

Bakura blushes

Mam: anyways.... Review!


	7. Purple from Egypt

Mam: here's the deeply sexy, gorgeous, wonderful, enticing, alluring, seductive..... rants on Marik: --; Me................

Bakura: How does she know so many complimenting words!?

Seto: I taught her.... all O.O (except Mam)

Marik: Seto..... that is very..... very sick.... you and I would be good friends if you weren't such a goody.....

Bakura: Seto.... you have a very cruel, sick twisted mind..... turns evil We could pass for brothers....

Seto: Well, Mam owns nothing.... ok? Oh, but she owns Maku and..... WHAT THE !?!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!? faints

Chapter 3 Purple from Egypt

You opened your eyes...

Was it all just a dream?

You sat up.... you felt silken sheets fall from you...

Hold it... Silken?

"So... your finally awake, girl...." you heard a smooth, deep, sexy voice, you turned to the source.... and looked into purple eyes...

"You.... get away from me!" you said fearfully.... remembering how he had disintegrated your father....

"That's no way to treat your 'rescuer'...." the sexy guy smirked,

"You.... you call yourself a rescuer.... why did you do something so..... sick!?" you shuddered, you noticed the purple eyed boy was sitting on the edge of the bed...

The bed was a four poster, with silk sheets, of pure white...

The walls were of sandstone, and carved with ancient Egyptian script.... you couldn't understand it....

"You didn't state HOW I was to help you, and the man irritated me, I did what I could to get him from my sight.... and you should give me one good reason why I shouldn't get you from my sight, most unpleasant-"

"Marik, that is no way to treat our new recruit...." a female voice floated in.... it was deep, and rough.... but much more calming than... the boy, whom you assumed to be Marik...

"She's the new recruit, Maku?" Maku! She was the one you had been sent to meet!  
  
Flash back

'....Domino city.... that's where I gotta find work....' you thought, flicking through the Yellow Pages... than, you saw it.... the advert... it just caught your eye.... and your interests....

'Wanted A good Duellist and endurable person, Number is: 7942 8677 Or post to us at: The shed Knox Alley Domino City Po bo-'

The rest of the page was torn out.... but hell, this was enough for you, you put the book down, and put the last of your change into the pay phone.... and dialled...  
  
Back to normal time

You looked to the source of the voice.... and saw silver eyes...

Silver eyes like pools of liquid mercury, every shifting, ever changing...

She had black hair framing her face.

The rest was platinum blonde....

Her skin was pale, as if it were drained of life...

She wore black gloves, alternating between fingerless and with fingers.

Around her neck, she wore a studded leather dog collar...

She wore a black t-shirt that said 'Bite me, and I'll bite back harder'

She wore black jeans, with a chain of course, and black combat boots.

"Y-your Maku?" you whispered, her ears twitched, and she nodded

"Yes, I am Maku," You suddenly felt something in your mind to run, run far, far away from here....

You pushed your fear to the back of your mind.

Not allowing it to scare you...

Maku had offered to help you....

Maku was your friend.

"Well, , Marik informed me that you were having an abuse problem, but he took care of it.... We've been watching you, and know of your troubles... your Mother...... how your father split with her when he found she had a lover......."

"Wha!?" These people had been watching you!?

"Yes, we know everything about you.... how your second father was as bad as your natural father......." You shuddered, this was like a nightmare, how could they?

"We watched you to see when you were ready to join our cause, we are here to stop all abuse, to everyone...." she smiled, showing of pointed fangs... you shuddered, and realised what she was...

A vampire...

"Come now, come now, we may look.... different, but I assure you, your safety is our prime concern...." Her voice showed concern, but you felt terrified,

"Why? Wha.... who ARE you!?" your mind started to panic... she couldn't be real....

Vampires are fictional..

A fantasy...

You cowered away from Maku...

Marik was now behind you, and suddenly took a tight grip around your abdomen, you felt the wind get knocked out of you...

You couldn't move...

Terror began to flow through your body...

You struggled, but to no avail...

Marik had you in a tight grip. So tight, you couldn't breath...

You felt the world began to spin...

You heard talking...

But you just couldn't make out the words... they all melded together...

Leaving you with nothing...

And you passed out again....  
  
Mam: MWHAHAAHAAHAAAHAHAHAH! There you go! You said update and there you go! HA!

Marik: why would I try and suffocate someone like that, when I could banish her to the shadow realm!?

Mam: Because....... you have a softer more sensitive gentle little boy inside you that has fallen head over heals for her.... sighs dreamily

Marik: ....right........

Bakura: Review!


	8. Brown eyed member of the damned

Mam: HI!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: She's eaten tree boxes of tim-tams…… O.O

Bakura: I like tim tams! WHO WANTS A TIM TAM! IF YOU REVIEW THIS YOU GET A TIM-TAM!

Joey: Yup! I want a tim-tam tries to snatch one from Bakura

Bakura: NO! They're my tim-tams……..that reader over there gave it too me! points to my good friend Greenie

Greenie:Aww….Bakura your so sweet in real life smiles and hugs him

Bakura: blushies Greenie! blushes lots more

Mam: Greenie, what are you doing with Bakura? Are you suffocating him?! O.O

Greenie: No! I shall call him Baku, and he shall be mine, he shall be my Baku, my Baku he shall be, ,

Bakura: Greenie……. blushes harder

Greenie: At least I don't call you snuggles the cuddle bunny like-

Baku: OK! I get it! blushes more (if it were possible, he would have a redder face than Kurama's luscious locks!)

Evil Bakura: Hey Baku! Who's the chick?

Baku: BACK AWAY FROM HER NOW! eyes glow with anger

Evil Baku: YIPES!!!!!

Tea: skips in holding a big teddy bear I wuv woo big ted!

Everyone: O.O

Marik: Mam doesn't own anything but the Shack and Maku, ok!? AND IF THIS IS TAKEN OFF AGAIN I SHALL GO OUT AND FIND YOU! SINCE SKIPPY THE BUSH KANGAROO KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE!

Chapter 4 Brown eyed member of the damned

Bakura seemed to materialize from the shadows...

It wasn't the nice Bakura you had met at the hospital...

But the evil one who had killed your father....

But than...

You would have killed your father, if you had the chance, so it made no difference really.

", our good friend....I mean, friends Bakura, will show you to your room..." Maku smiled, Bakura glowered at you....

"Friend...s?"

"What she means is not of your concern, ... now come with me, I must show you to your room...." his voice sounded so much.... deeper.... and, well.... you had to admit, this Bakura sounded damn fine, not to mention sexy.... but you remembered Shadi's warning....

".... I came to tell you, that you are playing with fire, and Bakura could send you to your worst nightmare, so be careful... and remember... that you have no powers in the shadow realm..."

You followed the white hair boy.... deciding to take in what you could of him, his hair was long, and he wore a blue and white striped, long sleeved shirt.... and blue quarter length jeans.

Your heart beat faster

Why was your body doing this?

Making you feel so hot....

You felt red rushing slowly to your cheeks...

You didn't notice your feet had stopped...

"This is our room, , yes, OUR room, your room, and my room. And don't even think about complaining, because I am your superior.... and if you want to complain, I'll make quick work of you, just like your father...." he hissed, his chocolate brown eyes glaring harshly at you...

"Yes,"

"You shall call me sir while you're here…because-"

"You are my superior, got it, sir…." You added this sarcastically, Bakura's glare upon you became harsher….

And much colder…

It stabbed your heart a little…

Why did it hurt?

"Do that again, and I will not be held accountable for my actions…." He growled, you nodded, the look of demonic evil that passed across his face at that moment, was terrifying…

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir…" you whispered, with your head down, so as to break you eyes contact with his.

Why did his harsh tone, and glare hurt you?

He was your superior, nothing more…

Or was he?

Maybe…

Maybe you had…

You had broken…

Was your heart opening up to this person…

Who clearly hated you, and you hardly even knew?

Your heart thumped harder in your chest…

So many thoughts and feeling you were getting because of him…

"What was that……I couldn't hear you…" he whispered, you almost jumped in shock, his lips were right next to your ear, and the leer he gave you, and the smug smirk on his face, made you take half a step back…

"Yes, sir…." You said, just so he could hear you…

Your heart beat even harder…

You felt slightly giddy, his breath smelt nice though…

Really minty fresh…

You didn't register that your feet were moving,

You didn't register anything at all…

It was as if something pushed you back into your mind, to let you brood…

"?" You felt someone shake you, and you came back to reality…

"Huh?" you felt a slight shock of electricity go through you, as if someone was punishing you for something..

", are you all right?" You slowly began to register who was in front of you, it was the nice Bakura, from the hospital….

"Uh….yeah…. I'm just fine…." You lied, your heart began to beat a bit faster….

"…you really spaced out than, it was as if you weren't within your body…" he frowned, than smiled and shook his head… "Probably just him messing with me…."

"um….wasn't I with….that, other, Bakura just than?" you were a bit confused, how had this Bakura gotten here?

"Yes, well…you see…. I am that Bakura, and this Bakura…." HE nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a bit of a long story….."

"I have a lot of time to burn…." You smiled, this was going to be interesting….

"Well…."

You suddenly felt that uneasy feeling creep through your lower abdomen, but this time, it was painful, you buckled over,

 "What's wrong ?" Bakura put his arm around your shoulder…

"Something's coming…" you gasped, the pain was incredible, it was as if someone had thrown a torch into your stomach…

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and you saw Maku… her eyes were wide…

"Bakura, some Vampire hunters have stormed the building, I need you to join Marik to stop them from killing any more of us, have I made myself clear?"

You felt Bakura's grip on your shoulders tighten,

"Yes…. I'll go right now…" his voice had changed to the more sinister one…

He lat go of you, and walked past Maku…

He paused and looked over to Maku, his lips moving,  but no sound reaching your ears….

"Bakura…." Maku glared at him, than sighed, as he walked out….

She came in, and closed the door behind her….

You could hear the screeches now, thousands of voices screaming as one…

"Well now, ...... I hope that, Bakura hasn't given you too much trouble, he's a good sort, really… but…." She chuckled, "He has a very short temper…."

"I think I already know that…" you smiled, the pain had subsided, and you sat on one of the big four poster beds, which you had only just noticed…

There were two, identical four poster beds, both with blue sheets, but no windows, there were some lit candles, but they didn't create much light, you could just see some of Maku's features…

The walls looked eerie in the light, the ancient carvings within the lime stone surface seemed to move with the flickering of the candle flames…

The floor was stone, as the walls were….

You shuddered, it was like a tomb…

"And you have no need to worry about him hurting you, I ordered him to protect you and no less… he is very loyal to us, and I know he won't hurt you…" she sighed, as she sat on the other bed…. Her eyes looking at the carving…. Taking them all in, she got up, and walked over… putting her hand on the ancient stone… and took in a deep breath, as if she were taking in the air of ancient times, as if she knew it so well…….

There was a scream…

You shuddered again…

Blood curdling screeches from humans….

"NO PLEASE! PLEASE! GET AWAY! AWAY!!!!" There were gunshots, you could hear Bakura laugh….

"These pathetic fools! They have no idea who they are dealing with!"

"Marik…..don't get so cocky…." She sighed…

"Why aren't you there fighting with them Maku?" you asked, deciding to take your mind of the horrible sounds of battle, that were so loud you could hear them through the thick lie stone walls…

"Well, I'm a vampire, and I can't do anything to help fight Vampire hunters…. It would be like committing suicide!" she rolled her mercury eyes,

"Oh….." you whispered, your eyes explored the room some more, there were two bedside table next to each other…

On the one closest to you, you saw in a photo frame…. A picture of Bakura, a lot younger, with two people, you guessed they were his Mom and Dad…. You smiled, he looked so cute…

What are you thinking!?

You shook your head, this was not the time for your heart to begin to crack the stone exterior….

Your features took on a harsher expression…

"Now, what's wrong with you, you seem a bit down…oh…. I see…" Maku chuckled to herself, "It always happens with the new recruits…"

"Huh? What happens?!" You asked, a bit confused, and curious…

Maku's stern features gave you a warm smile,

"Well… it's very simple…." She walked over to you, and pointed to your heart,

"This right here, you froze it up, and now….." she chuckled, "You find yourself trying to stop it…. Because your out of the cold that froze you, and in the warmth of comfort and safety … and… the heat from here…" she puts a finger on your forehead, "Is beginning to melt this" she points again to your heart, "And now, you find yourself trying to stop it…"

You were speechless…

There was nothing else you could say…

"I'm right…. And now… you're starting to feel something for a certain brown eyed boy…." she giggled, which shocked you quite a bit, you hadn't expected her to be the giggling type…. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me…." She smiled,

"Um…..ok……" you felt a bit strange, she had figured out everything that was happening in your mind, when you had no idea where you could begin to unravel it…

"Don't worry, it happens to every single new recruit I get…" she laughed…

the door opened with a bang…

And you saw Bakura…

His brown eyes locked on Maku…

He was covered in blood…

You were sure it wasn't his blood…

"Maku, I think you should look at the bodies… there's something strange going on…" Bakura stated, his voice was a bit shaky… you saw that this wasn't the Bakura who had left the room…

"I will right away, Ryou…" Maku nodded, and walked out with him, they closed the door…

They had totally ignored your existence…

After you heard their footsteps stop….

You heard a blood curdling cry…

You got up fast, opened the door, and ran out to the source of the cry…

When you got there… you saw Maku back against the wall… her silvery eyes wide in shock and terror…

Your eyes slowly made their way over the carnage that lay before you, to where she was pointing at…

You screamed…

Mam: And that's all for now folks!

Baku: Review!

Greenie: YEAH! REVIEW!


	9. Ice blue feelings and a new home

Chapter 4 Ice blue feelings and a new home

"Seto?" your voice was barely a whisper,

"What?" he snapped, his voice registered the slight regret of saying that,

"…you don't have to be so cold you know, I saved your life…" you chuckled,

This was almost exactly like you had imagined him to be like…

"Yes, but thanks to me, your still breathing," Seto didn't even register any anger, nothing but simple calm… even though it was very cold…

"Well… I guess I do owe you for that…" you smiled,

Beep….

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"I suppose you do…." He turned from you, his trench swishing as he did so…

"But it doesn't really help me too much…"

"How so?"

"I have no where to go…" you sighed, your still lay back in your bed….

Listening to the faint beeps of the machine that kept life flowing through you…

"I can arrange for you to have some accommodation… or if you wish…. You could, live with me, and Mokuba…" he looked back to you, his eyes showing confusion, as if he was asking himself why he just said that… wishing for you to say no…and yet another part of him hoping you would say yes…

But of course, you decided it was just your own imagination…

"If that's ok with you…" Your eyes piercing into his…

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't…." he looked out the window… and ran his fingers across the smooth glass…

How you longed to feel those fingers stroke through your hair…

"So...when will I be able to move in?"

"As soon as you are discharged from the Hospital…"

Beep

Beep

"Ok, I'll be able to come straight there…. I've only got the bag on my….er…. on the chair.." you smiled,

"Hm…" Seto sat down in the chair, and you decided to take in your surroundings, Seto was on your right, the life support machine and your drip were on your left.

The ceiling paint had pealed a lot… as had the wall paint, you would think they would have a neater facility…

Suddenly, the door opened, and a butler walked in,

"Master Kaiba sir, Mokuba requested that he see you immediately," The butler bowed,

"Get Mokuba in here than…." The butler nodded, but lingered, "I don't have all day…" Seto glared at the butler, and he went out… You heard the voice of a 12 year old, and the butlers voice, but you just couldn't make out the words…

The door opened again, and this time Mokuba entered.

"Seto! I was so worried Seto! They had it all over the new that someone had been shot on the same route your were coming home from school!" Mokuba hugged Seto,

"Mokuba…. I almost was shot, but , here took the bullet for me…" the boys eyes widened, and he looked over to you.

"Wow! You saved my brother, , thank you so much!" he smiled and was just about to hug you too,

"Mokuba!" Seto raised his voice ever  so slightly, "Don't touch her, you could knock the life support from her…"

"Oh…. Sorry, Seto….. Sorry ..." Mokuba looked to the floor,

"It's alright Mokuba," you smiled weakly, and felt so tired…

So…so…tired…

You felt like something was trying to pull you into slumber…

You couldn't fight it off any longer…

You drifted off into your dreams….


	10. Sadistic Torture

Chapter 4 Sadistic torture

You slowly opened your eyes, to the sounds of war…

You could hear people screaming for mercy…

You could hear their blood splatter across the floor…

The sounds of battle made you feel sick…

You heard someone laugh sadistically…

"You pathetic fools! You have no idea who you are dealing with!" the laughter began again…

But the screams had stopped... you shuddered...

The stench off death was all around you..

All around this room of stone…

It was like a tomb…

Fear spread through your body, as you tried to get up, and found you couldn't…

You looked and saw you were bound to this stone tablet…

You screamed and tried to break loose, fear numbed you senses..

All you knew was you had to get away!

You heard the door open, and heard someone walk slowly towards you,

"LET ME GO!" you screamed, over and over, you suddenly felt a hand cover your mouth, your eyes widened, as liquid from the hands slowly dripped into your mouth, you saw the demonic glare of Marik…

He was covered in blood…

You had a funny feeling that it wasn't his own…

You felt terror spread through you, and mingle with the fear…

You were totally defenceless, and this man, had the most sadistic mind…

Your fearful thoughts were only of what he might do to you…

"Your screams are irritating, girl…" he said this as if you weren't worth his time…

You felt the small spark of anger in you, but it was extinguished by your mind numbing fear.

This wasn't the Marik who had suffocated you…

Your mind realised, the golden eye upon his forehead gave away who he was…

It was the sadist who killed your father…

So, did this mean that there were TWO Mariks you had to beware of?

One was hard enough….

But 2!?

A smile slowly spread across his face…

A smile that made you quiver in fear…

"Well… there so much I can do to you here…." His eyes glinted evilly… and your eyes widened…

What was he going to do to you,

You felt pain shoot through your right arm, and you saw he held a dagger, now covered with fresh blood…

Your blood…

You winced with the pain…

"MARIK!" you heard a feminine voice scream, Marik turned his head, and his smile faded,

"Maku…." He rolled his eyes… "I'll continue this later…" Marik growled, but only so you could hear… he took his hand from your mouth, you couldn't say anything, your mind numb with shock and fear… your eyes looked over to Maku, she was also covered in blood… she was breathing heavily..

"You…….broke our agreement…" she hissed, the light from the candles at the outer rim of the room flickered, and went out… all your could see, were the silvery glitter of Maku's eyes, and the golden glow of the eye on Marik's forehead…

"It's not my fault that I love to feel someone squirm, see fear spread through their bodies… feel their flesh writhe as I touch it…" as he said that last bit, his fingers ran across your jaw line… you shuddered…

He laughed…

"You had your fun just a moment ago…"

"But those were just people attacking…. I like it more with someone…. Innocent...who doesn't deserve it…" your eyes widened… so… this was what you had come to? Making deals with demons and sadists…

"She…..is our client, our worker too…if I find you have hurt her again…" she growled, glaring at Marik, "I can't be held accountable for my actions, understand Marik?"

"Yes, Mistress" he spat, clearly he despised Maku…so why did he work for her?

You heard Maku leave, and the candles flickered back to life… Marik turned back to normal, his hard went back down, and the eye vanished from his forehead, he glared at you…

"Foolish girl…" he said through gritted teeth, he undid the buckles that bound you down…

You looked upon Marik in pure fear…

"You shouldn't be scared of me, you should be scared of the other me…." He growled, as soon as the last buckle was undone, you ran to leave, but Marik took a very tight grip on your arm… "I won't forget what has occurred here… and believe me, I shall remember what I said, I will continue this later…" he hissed, "Is that understood?"

"Y-y-yes……." You stuttered, your voice barely a whisper,

"You are a recruit here, since I am your superior, you answer to me as MASTER, now, let me ask you again, is that understood?"

"Y-y-yes….m-master…." You stumbled a bit as Marik let go of your arm, a smirk upon his face.

"That's better… now get out of my sight before I cut you again!" you whimpered and ran from him…

Maybe you would have faired better with your father than here…..


	11. Fearful Brown eyes

Chapter 5 Fearful brown eyes

Your eyes were wide in horror…

It wasn't that the bodies were mangled, and guts and blood were spilt everywhere…

It wasn't that the faces of some had been cut form the skull and lay open, exposing what their facial tissue looked like from the inside out.

Nor the exposure of purely bloodstained bone that protruded from twisted sickening angles…

Nor was it the blood that dripped onto you from above…

Nor the stench of death that lingered…

Not even the terrible views of exposed muscles and tendons…

Nor was it that some of the bodies were twisted inside out, so all their innards were exposed to your eyes…

It was the look on each of these peoples faces…

They had no eyes..

They were pure white…

No pupil…

No iris…

Just white…

Their mouths were basic slits on their faces,

As if they had been created…

But for what purpose…

The sick feeling that was in your stomach just wouldn't go away…

It just hang there like a horrible omen…

You were going to see much more of this…

You wanted to be sick…

"How….how….how could they!?" Maku whispered, her face so drained, you almost couldn't…. see…

"Wh…what are they?"

 "This things on the floor…." Maku shuddered, "They used to be….people…."

You stepped back, your eyes upon the bodies on the floor…

Voices started beating in your ears, pressing on your thoughts..

"Come with us…"

"give in…"

"you can't win…."

"Just give up your soul…"

"Come on…"

"Come with us…." The voices slowly became louder, you covered your ears trying to block them away…

But it only made them louder…

You stepped back again…

Than….

You saw them…

The horribly disfigured souls of those poor pathetic creatures…

That slowly accumulated from the bodies of the dead..

The souls exact replicas of their mangled bodies…

They were here to take you with them…

"No….no…..s-stay back!" You stuttered, stepping back, your eyes wide with fear…

"!" Bakura's eyes widened, seeing the terror in your eyes…

You screamed as the souls of those people surrounded you, there was no place to run...

No one to turn to…

You felt so frightened…

And wished you were back home…

"No one touches her!" Bakura growled, he had changed to his evil self….

The souls had no interest in him, and slowly advanced they were all around you…

Suffocating you…

Smothering you with their aura of death…

You felt so tired…

Maybe you could just rest…

Yes…

Rest… it sounded so wonderful…

There was a blinding flash of light, and than, the darkness that had swallowed your father…

"Time to send you where you belong!" The souls gave out tortured screams, and slowly their voices changed…

And for a second you saw them as what they had been…

They had been people….

They were people you had seen on the street today…

The people who had been so busy with their lives…..

Your eyes widened, as their screams faded, because they were no longer there….

Your eyes were wide with shock as you saw the darkness leave…

"They….they….were…" your shook your head, your mind numb with shock….

How could anyone be so cruel?

How could anyone be so twisted as to torture being like that?

Your legs shook, and you slowly collapsed back... into the waiting arms of Bakura, the nicer one…

", are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Bakura looked you over, to make sure that you weren't hurt,

"No…no…but…but how…? How could anyone….anyone….do that to a person? How…." Your energy started to fade, and you wanted so much to fall asleep… so….so much…

Your eyelids drooped…

"Don't fall asleep… those souls could have done something to you…" Bakura was being so over worried…

"Please…. Let me sleep…I'm so tired….." you eyelids drooped lower…

"Maku! How can we keep her from sleeping!?" Bakura asked her, you felt your body slowly start to shut down…

"I….I don't know!" she answered…

", please don't sleep…..please…no…no!" but it was too late,

Your eyes had closed, and you had fallen into peaceful slumber…

But would you ever wake up?

Mam: HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY!

Bakura (looks as if he is about to hurl): I…don't want you to write like that again… never never… runs off hands to his mouth

Mam: WIMP! Anywho, review!


	12. Moonlit wonderings

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5 Moonlit wonderings

You slowly opened your eyes again, pale, silvery moonlight fell upon your face in strands of smoky glow…

You looked to the chair Seto had been in before…

He was there, fast asleep…

You smiled to yourself, he looked so sweet when he was asleep…

The faint blipping of the life support system was the only thing breaking the silence…

You sighed, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest…

You took in the way the light played with his features…

Shadowing one part of his face, while high lighting the rest….

A slow and gentle breeze came through the window, which you hadn't noticed was open…

Kaiba's hair swayed gently in that light breeze…

He looked so peaceful, and carefree…

How you wanted to feel his hand just run through your long (enter whatever hair colour you desire here) hair…

You so wanted to feel his arms around you…

Feel his warm breath upon your face..

And hear those three little words that every girl wants to hear…

You sighed, knowing that only a miracle would bring your dreams to reality…

Maybe there had already been a miracle…

Your feet had taken you to Seto…

And from what you had heard while you were in your coma…

His feet had taken him too you…

It was not just a coincidence that you had bumped into him...

You had been destined to meet,

But were you destined to be…?

You sighed once again…

"Seto, what do you think about this? Was it fate that brought us together?" you whispered, Seto stirred just slightly...

"....." he whispered, briefly a smile flashed across his face, than it was gone...

The uneasy feeling in your stomach was now back...

Something else was coming, yet again....

But this time, you couldn't run, your body still felt like a lead weight...

You couldn't move very much at all, you heard footsteps echo through the hall way...

Coming closer...

And closer...

Your eyes watched the door, in fear...

What could be coming for you?

Your mother...

Or maybe....

Jack....

You shuddered...

The footsteps stopped, you knew they were outside your door...

You could see the faint outline of their feet,

The door knob slowly turned, fear was slowly gripping through your body....

The door opened, to reveal...

Mokuba?

You sighed in relief...

Mokuba didn't notice you were awake, and crept in; he was carrying a blanket...

You smiled to yourself, Mokuba loved his older brother...

He put the blanket over Seto, and went away, giving off a quiet yawn.

"Goodnight big brother..."

The door closed, and it was just you and Seto again,

"Goodnight......Mokuba...." Seto whispered,

Was he awake?

No...

He was just talking in his sleep....

Or was he?

Had he heard you than?

Had he heard your question?

"Seto...." you smiled, and yawned, as slumber slowly came upon you again...

Pulling you into the land of dreams....


	13. Horros Untold

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5 Horrors untold

You were now thinking that your decisions before had been very, very bad...

Marik may look like a really hot sweet guy...

But he was so evil it made you feel ill...

And there were two of him!

TWO!

Could you trust anyone in this place?

You already knew the answer...

You could trust no one...

Your feet pounded onto the limestone floor...

Your feet were bloody and cut...

You didn't remember taking off your shoes...

You heart raced, you didn't even realise you were still running...

Than, the feel of the ground under your feet changed...

It was wet, and sticky..

Mushy....

Like you were stepping through lumpy custard...

You stopped, and looked down...

You felt instantly ill...

Your were standing on someone's brain, in a pool of blood...

Your eyes travelled, and you saw where it was from..

You almost screamed...

Your eyes surveyed the carnage...

There were thousands of mangled corpses everywhere, blood splattered upon the walls...

You felt sick...

Very sick...

Had this been the battle you had over heard before?

All of this carnage, was... his work?

You shuddered...

Noting the terrible stench of death that surrounded you, trying to suffocate you...

How could anyone, ANYONE stomach being able to do this?

Than, your eyes fell upon the faces of the deceased thousands...

Your eyes went wide...

Their eyes...

They were pure white, there was no iris, no pupil...

Their facial features were not natural...

Just basic slits...

You wanted to throw up, but...

Your body just wouldn't let you...

"Come with us...." a voice whispered in the wind, you turned around, there was no one... no one living anywhere...

"Join us..."

"Come and give in..."

"Come and sleep..."

"Rest with us..."

"Give in..."

"Come with us....." the voices became loud, blaring into your ears, imprinting on your mind...

Than, they showed themselves, the voices, were none other than the souls of the dead...

In all their gory glory....

They slowly advanced upon you, you turned, and there were more, you spun around, always being met by empty eyes...

"No....no, stay away!" you screamed, as they came to try and suffocate you...

Trying to take you with them...

You were to frightened to notice the darkness that surrounded the room...

You didn't notice the golden eye that glowed faintly...

"Go back to wenst you came!" the deep, familiar voice that struck terror through your heart...

The souls screamed and for a second, you saw what they were once...

They were the people you had seen before....

The people upon the street just today...

Their screams were snuffed out, as were they...

"They.....they.......they were...." your body shook, as you collapsed to your knees...

Tears silently ran down your cheeks, as you brought your blood coated ands to your face...

How could anyone change them to...

"Are you alright, girl?" you heard the all too familiar voice of the normal Marik, You looked to him, fear in your eyes... his hand upon your shoulder...

"S-stay away!" you pushed his hand from you... and shakily got to your feet slowly backing away from him...

His purple eyes showed annoyance, and anger,

"You should be thanking me, wench! I saved your life.... even though you do not deserve to live...." the last bit he whispered,  making it sound threatening, sinister...

You kept on back away, your back hit the wall...

Marik slowly advanced....

"You saved me so you could just torture me again.... so, tell me, does that count as really saving someone's life!?" you gasped after you realised just what you said...

Marik looked slightly taken aback, only for a second though...

"I didn't save you so I could have the pleasure of killing you, wench! So it still counts! Or would you rather next time I let you die!?" his eyes seemed to pierce through you,

You didn't like the way he was glaring at you at all...

"Maybe I would...." you whispered,  plucking up a lot of courage, you pushed him out of your way, and kept on walking...

"Fine than, girl, if that is what you wish." He said mockingly... you heard his footsteps going away, getting fainter and fainter till you could not hear....

You sighed, and collapsed onto your knees again...

How did you get all that courage?

You realised tears were silently rolling down your cheeks again...

But why?

Were you crying from the shock?

Were you crying from fear?

Or.... or were you crying for Marik?

No!

It wasn't possible...

Why would you cry for him?

Him, of all people?

Maybe because he was so evil...

Had he always been like this?

Or had something happened to him?

Was he evil as a child?

You found that hard to believe, no child is that evil....

So, what had made him so evil?

Than it hit you...

What if these events would eventually do the same to you?

No...

It couldn't change you,

You were strong when it came to bad events, real strong...

Weren't you?

You pushed those thoughts aside, but too late, for the seeds of doubt were planted...

And you could do nothing about that...

Not one thing...

You didn't realise you had gotten up, nor that you were moving...

You didn't notice your hand open the door...

Nor did you notice the features of the room...

You just flopped down onto the bed, and fell asleep....


	14. Blood stained walls

This is a fluffy chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shed or shack or.... whatever.... O.O

Chapter 6 Blood stained walls

You were in utter darkness,

How long had you been here?

You couldn't tell...

You slowly slipped down to your knees leaning against a wall you couldn't see...

Blood was dripping down slowly from above, whose blood was it?

Why was it here?

Where was it falling from?

You didn't know...

But you suspected it was your own blood, and if you stayed here to long, you would drown in yourself...

The blood showed your the wall as it ran down...

The only release you got from the darkness that made you feel like you were going mad....

Everything around oyu was like a prison....

Symbolising your own mind

Slowly cracking under the strain of what was going on

That was why the blood ran down

It symbolised your fall....

"Tsk.....tsk...." you heard a familiar voice, you looked to the source of the unwanted disturbance.... and saw the evil Bakura,

"Wh.....what are you doing here?" you whispered, he was not covered in blood anymore...

In his hand was a stone knife, you remembered seeing them in a museum, they were used in Ancient Egypt....

You also noticed what he was wearing around his neck, a ring of pure gold, with a little triangle in the middle, with an eye set in it, from the bottom lots of tear drop shaped pieces of gold hung, you slowly got up, blood dripping down from your knees... You used the bloodstained black wall for support...

"I'm here, because I am... girl...." he slowly walked to you, your knees collapsed from under you, and you slowly slipped down... blood splashed as you met the floor... you looked up to see this Bakura staring coldly down on you, his eyes looking at you as if he were mentally seeing what you would look like undressed...

"Than, go away...." you whispered, he smirked and shook his head, kneeling down in front of you...

His chestnut eyes connecting with your own, you couldn't pull your eyes away, you felt his hand under your chin, and watched as his eyes came closer...

Your heart beat faster, was he going to?

"Never.....ever disobey my orders again....." he whispered, his warm, minty breath licking at your face...

You couldn't bring yourself to move...

"Is that clear?" his glare was so harsh... it pierced your heart, was what Maku had said true?

Had you really melted?

"Yes, sir...." you whispered back, your voice sounded so timid, it made you sound so vulnerable, so frail...

He smirked, and his glare changed to a leer...

You were terrified of him, you wondered what sort of lecherous thoughts where going through his head...

The blood was now up to your knees, thoughts of what he might do to you ran through your head,

They scared you

Not because of what he would do

But because you wanted him to do those things...

Fear pounded through your veins with your blood...

What had he done to you?

You would kill if someone you hardly knew made you think he would do this...

Had this been what Shadi was warning you of?

Was this the fire he had told you not to play with?

You felt Bakura's smooth pure fingertips stroke over your chin...

"Bakura...." you whispered, your eyes reaching for him, he glared back at you, and tore his gaze from yours, and stood up, turning his back on you...

"Follow me," he growled, clenching and unclenching his free hand,

You slowly got up...

And staggered to Bakura, as he walked,

The more you watched him, the more you thought Maku was right...

You had melted....

But you knew this would only lead to you having a broken heart...

It always ended in heart break....

But how come you just couldn't force your feelings aside?

You just couldn't stop thinking about him...

How you wanted to feel his soft hands around your body,

How you longed to taste his lips...

You shook your head to rid you mind of your thoughts

"Now, it's time to wake you up...." Bakura whispered, seemingly to himself,

He turned so quickly, it shocked you,

He put his hands out, and you felt like someone was trying to crush you into dust,

You screamed and looked at yourself wide-eyed as you saw yourself slowly disintegrate into the darkness...

You looked to Bakura, and you thought you saw a tear upon his cheek as you screamed,

As the rest of your face disintegrated...

And you felt nothing but warmth against you...

Hold on, warmth?

Hadn't you just.... died?

You slowly opened your eyes, and saw the stone ceiling, that looked like the roof of your room, Bakura's room...

You tried to get up, but something held you down, you looked behind you, to see a sleeping nice Bakura, you smiled...

Than, you realised why you couldn't get up...

His arms were right around your waist, and for a skinny, pale boy, he was very strong,

Too strong for you anyways...

You slowly relaxed, and lay your head against his chest, glad that he was asleep...

You absently played with a lock of his white hair, feeling how wonderful and silky smooth it felt against your fingers...

Bakura began to stir, and you became totally still, and pretended to be asleep...

Ryou's POV (hell, from now on, evil Baku is Bakura, nice one is Ryou, ok?)

I slowly opened my eyes, she was finally breathing again....

I sighed contently to myself....

I suddenly realised how my arms were around her, and blushed, but didn't take my arms back...

Hadn't she been against me differently?

I absently stroked her hair...

It didn't matter...

Just as long as she wasn't going to wake up soon...

I kissed her forehead, her eyes shot open!

"!" my arms unwrapped from around her,

I felt heat rise right up my cheeks..

Normal POV

You felt his soft lips against your forehead, and you couldn't keep up your sleeping act any longer...

Your eyes shot open, and you looked into shocked chocolate brown ones...

He blushed and his arms unwrapped from around you,

"!" he gasped,

He sat up, and so did you...

You felt his body right behind you,

Your heart beat faster...

", I can explain!" he said, you turned to face him,

"I don't want to know...." you shook your head, and got off the bed,

He probably just wanted your body...

", it's not like that...." he whispered, and sighed,

You looked back to him,

"It doesn't matter..." you yawned and stretched out your arms,

"Man, am I tired.... I need some shut eye, 'night Baku...." you got into the other bed, under the silken covers...

The pillow was so soft....   
You smiled,

How long it had been since you had slept in a bed like this....

Slowly you once again gave into slumber...

Not noticing the lust filled gaze of Bakura....


	15. Lament of a blue eyed CEO

Now, this whole chapter is Seto Kaiba's POV while your asleep.... Was SETO asleep?

You might find out in this.... but than again..... you might not!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6 Lament of a blue eyed CEO

I slowly opened my eyed, and squinted, my ice blue eyes adjusting to the intense light...

I looked down onto the girl, and instantly felt my heart flutter...

What was my body doing to me?

I walked over to her...

My hand softly stroked her cheek, she smiled,

My heart skipped a beat,

Why did this girl make me feel this way?

She is not even worth my time!

I should just let her out onto the streets!

....but something tells me not to...

Something tells me that she is more important than anything....

But it is impossible, she is but one girl...

Nothing more...

Maybe I just feel this way because she saved my life...

Than why don't I feel like this about Yugi?

No, it is something else....

Before I could regain control over my emotions, my lips touched her forehead lightly,

Shocked, I stepped back, why did I do that?

Why did it feel so wonderful?

I studied every line and mark of her face, every small feature, as if I thought that I would find the answer within those marks...

She looked so peaceful...

How I want to fell her head upon my chest...

I wanted my hands to caress her hair...

Feeling each silky strand...

I cannot deny it...

I, Seto Kaiba, am now unable to control my thoughts of a poor orphan girl!

I grimaced...

Why was this happening now?

Why this, girl?

I sighed in frustration...

This is pointless...

I sat back down...

And slowly fell asleep...

I fell into my unwanted dreams of her....

Aw.... it's a sweet chappie! You Seto fans like?


	16. Spiritual torture from Purple eyes

...........unless you update, I won't update again.... you know who you are.... growls, twitches, insert maniacal evil laughter here

Disclaimer: I own nothing ok!? OK!?

Chapter 6 Spiritual torture from Purple eyes

You were in utter darkness,

How long had you been here?

You couldn't tell...

You slowly slipped down to your knees leaning against a wall you couldn't see...

Blood was dripping down slowly from above, whose blood was it?

Why was it here?

Where was it falling from?

You didn't know...

But you suspected it was your own blood, and if you stayed here to long, you would drown in yourself...

"My, my.... and my other half says that I have a blood stained mind...." you heard a  familiar voice, you turned, and saw the Marik with the golden eye....

"Wh.....what are you doing here?" you whispered, he was not covered in blood anymore... this was your mind... and he had no right to defile it....

In his hand was a rod, with this strange eye on it, just like the one on his forehead... where the eye was, two bat wing sort of thins came out, the whole item was made of gold...

You slowly got up.... using the slippery wall, feeling the wet, thick blood that coated the wall....

 "I'm here, because I am... wench...." he slowly walked to you, your knees collapsed from under you, blood splashed as you met the floor... you looked up to see this Marik staring coldly down on you, his eyes looking at you, as if he was planning how he was going to torture you.... how he was going to have his fun with you...

"Than, go away...." you whispered, he smirked and shook his head, kneeling down in front of you... His purple eyes connecting with your own, you couldn't pull your eyes away, you felt his hand under your chin, and watched as his eyes came closer...

Your heart beat faster, was he going to?

"Never....try and order me to do anything......" he whispered, his warm, minty breath licking at your face... the evil aura around him, licked against your body...

He attracted and repelled you at the same time...

Why did you keep having images in your head that wouldn't go away?

You couldn't bring yourself to move...

"Is that clear?" his glare was so harsh... it pierced your heart...why?

"Yes, sir...." you whispered back, your voice sounded so timid, it made you sound so vulnerable, so frail...

He smirked, and his glare changed to a leer...

You were terrified of him, you wondered what sort of lecherous, sadistic thoughts where going through his head...

The blood was now up to your knees, thoughts of what he might do to you ran through your head,

They scared you

Not because of what he would do

But because you wanted him to do those things...

Fear pounded through your veins with your blood...

What had he done to you?

You would kill if someone you hardly knew made you think he would do this...

You felt Marik's smooth fingertips stroke over your chin...

He dropped his rod, into the blood...

And revealed the dagger hidden in his pocket,

He held the smooth, cold blade against your neck, it pressed against you skin, just cutting it, your blood ran down...

Yet you felt no pain...

Not a bit...

"Marik..." you whispered, your eyes reaching for him, he glared back at you, and tore his gaze from yours, he removed his knife from oyu, and put it back in his pocket, he picked up his rod, and stood up, turning his back on you...

As if he were rejecting you, even though you did nothing to show your feelings...

What was he doing to you?

Something was plaguing him, but what?

"Follow me," he growled, clenching and unclenching his free hand,

You slowly got up...

And staggered to Marik, as he walked,

As you watched him, you felt your heart pining for his touch...

That's when it hit you...

You had a crush, no.... you were in love with Marik....

But you knew this would only lead to you having a broken heart...

It always ended in heart break....

But how come you just couldn't force your feelings aside?

You just couldn't stop thinking about him...

How you wanted to feel his soft hands around your body,

How you longed to taste his lips...

You shook your head to rid you mind of your thoughts

"Now, it's time to wake you up...." Marik whispered, seemingly to himself,

He turned so quickly, it shocked you,

He put his hands out, and you felt like someone was trying to crush you into dust,

You screamed and looked at yourself wide-eyed as you saw yourself slowly disintegrate into the darkness...

You looked to Marik, and he laughed manically, and he said something... but you could not hear him..

As the rest of your face disintegrated...

And you felt nothing but warmth against you...

Hold on, warmth?

Hadn't you just.... died?

You slowly opened your eyes, and saw the stone ceiling, that looked like the roof of the room you had awoken in...

You tried to get up, but something held you down, you looked behind you, to see a sleeping normal Marik....your heart beat faster

Than, you realised why you couldn't get up...

His arms were right around you, possessively....

You struggled to get out of his grip....

He was too strong for you...

You slowly relaxed, and lay your head against his chest, glad that he was asleep...

You absently played with a lock of his platinum blonde hair, feeling how wonderful and silky smooth it felt against your fingers...

If he were to see you like this...

You pushed the nasty, gory images of him dissecting your body...

His face smiling in twisted delight....

Marik began to stir, and you became totally still, and pretended to be asleep...

Hoping he wouldn't notice anything...

Marik's POV (from now on, the good one is Marik, the evil one is Malik, in Japanese it makes no real difference if you call him Marik or Malik, because r and l are the same)

I slowly opened my eyes, she was finally breathing again....

Not that I really cared...

I would prefer if she wasn't, than I could have some, real fun...

How had my arms gotten around her like this?

I surely hadn't...

No! I hate her!

I would love to see her last breaths be caused by me...

My mind played out how I would get her vulnerable enough to kill her...

So many ways...

I smiled...

How wonderful it would be to see her face twist in pain and confusion...

Her face looked so peaceful now...

Well, I would change that as soon as Maku was out of the way....

Than, I would strike...

My mind started showing me images that made me feel hot...

Not thoughts of blood running down her hair,

Not thoughts of her flesh being cut by my blade...

But thoughts that were of a lecherous nature...

I looked her body up and down...

And I realised just how incredible it felt to have her next to me...

I scowled...

I would feel much better after a drink...

I  pushed her limp, sleeping form from me, onto the other side of the bed...

I got up, and walked to the door, and exited...

How badly did I need a drink of blood...

I would feel so much better after a drink of blood...


	17. Bakura and Bastra

Hey!! I finally got inspired to continue this,

In case you were not informed,

I am Rein, I'm continuing Marina's work,

A while ago, she commited suicide, and her last request of me was to finish her stories, and I will,

whis is my first chapter for Abuse, and I hope that you will find it to your liking, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bakura's POV

I waited in the darkness till I was sure she was in a deep sleep,

That was when I left my bed, and went over to her...

I got into her bed, I pulled her body against my, and wrapped her arms around my neck,

Thank the lord she decided to take her bra off,

She hadn't been bothered to do all the buttons up, so the view I got was....

Lets just say it turned me on and leave it at that...

I kissed her lips, passionately, tasting her sweet mouth....

Your POV DREAM SEQUENCE

"Wow...it's...so dark..." you whispered...

"It is, isn't it..." you felt arms wrap tightly around you...

That's when you realised...

First, the man holding you was a man, a man you didn't know,

Second, he was holding you in an intimate position... to say the least....

But hey, this had to be a dream because (obviously), this wasn't anyone you really knew... or was it?

It...

It could be....

Was it a dream?

"Who's there?" you heard the person holding you chuckle,

"It's me, your... partner," he said this seductively, and he started to kiss over your breasts, and you realised you were naked....

"Forgive me for still not having a clue of who you are...." fear pounded through your veins...

"I'm your love, Bastra, your thief, Bakura..."

You almost screamed...

Your new dream fantasy was Bakura and you?

You felt slightly sick, yet strangely turned on,

What had Bakura done to you?

"How could I forget..."

His lips kissed over your neck...

For a dream it seemed very real....

A little too real....

But hey!

You had had worse dreams than this!

Like when that Pharaoh dude had you executed, and that man in the shadows pleaded for him to have mercy on you, that you had done nothing, and he had forced you too...it made you cry every time you had it as your dream...

So maybe this was a sequel or something!

Or..... Shock, a prequel....

Slowly, the dream began to fade out.... leaving you feel kind of sad...

In a perverted kinda way....

You really had to stop being around that evil Bakura so much...

That was when you slowly opened your eyes to, darkness....

It really had been a dream, which made you feel a bit relieved...

You were still... happy....

But it felt like someone was holding you close...

You could vaguely see the outline of Bakura's hair...

And before you could stop yourself, you were kissing him, on the lips...

He tasted just like Cadbury's chocolate....

You heard him moan, and you blushed, was he awake?

If he was.....

You broke from the kiss...

You were dead...

Dead

Dead

Dead

Dead

De-

"Pharaoh! I beg of you! Please, spare her, she did nothing, I did it all! I forced her to- No....oh...no...no....NO!!!!" Bakura screamed, his grip around you tightened, and you knew he was awake...

For his breathes had deepened...

"Oh, thank Ra...it was just a dream...." he whispered,

You closed your eyes, and pretended to be asleep...

"Why am I dreaming of her now?" he nuzzled you hair, his hands roaming around your body, in a way that made you blush...

"Maybe...no...." he sighed, "She'd never come back... never..."

You felt his warm salty tear fall upon you...

You felt a pang of pain in your heart for him...

"Bastra... why?" he cried, and held you tighter,

Bastra...

That sounded familiar...

Your mind clicked...

"My...god...." you whispered,

"(Your name), are you awake...?" Bakura whispered seductively, you blushed,

Boy, had you given yourself away...

"Bakura?" you whispered, and before you knew what was going on, his lips and yours had connected, his hand behind your head, stopping you from pulling away,

Not that you wanted to...

But suddenly, you felt him pull back ,

"(your name)!!!!" Ryo cried, "I...oh....." you could tell he was blushing....

"Bakura... you explain yourself... NOW..." you growled...


	18. Heavenly house of the ice blue eyed

Hi, I'm Rein,

I am continueing Marina's work,

She committed suicide a while ago...

Her last request was that I continue all her stories, and that's what I am doing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

You awoke to see the beaming face of a nurse, with her short brown hair, and blue eyes she smiled,

"Hi, I'm Tea, I'm here to tell you you're free to go!" she smiled, (AN: Yes, Tea is a nurse here, why? Read the manga, she keeps getting fired from jobs so why wouldn't she try being a nurse?)

"Uh..." she shoved your bag into your arms,

"Here you are, now you can leave!" she smiled and skipped out, humming some random tune...

You got up, and saw you were, in fact, in your normal clothes,

You smiled, and picked up your bag, slinging it on one of your shoulders, and you slowly stood up,

You swayed a little, but nothing to bad,

It was a lot better than you had expected...

"(your name), are you ready to leave?" you turned, to see Seto, a smirk played on his lips as you lost your balance from turning, and you quickly regained yourself...

"Yeah, if I can make it too the car!" you laughed, Seto sighed and shook his head

"Really, (your name), I do worry about your mental state some times...."

"Aw! You care!" you smiled and slowly made your way over to him at the door way,

He rolled his eyes, and turned to leave, his trench swishing as it moved with his graceful body... "Just follow me and you'll make it there just fine..." his voice sent shivers down your spine, not in a good way,

His voice was now like icy steel...

"Yes sir!" you mock saluted him... and followed him as he exited,

He walked at a leisurely pace, he had time to burn, he showed that in his every action...

After only a minute or two, you both were surrounded by his body guards..

They were fast, you had to admit...

As you reached the lift, the body guards pressed the lift button, the doors opened...

The people within saw the body guards, and Seto Kaiba, and got out as fast as they could,

The Body guards got in the lift, and you just followed Seto as he got in,

The lift slowly began to drop, and you lost your balance, and your arms wrapped around Seto, to stop you from falling,

You blushed, and so did he, his arms were around you too, holding you close to his toned chest,

You and he were stunned for a moment, than quickly let go of each other...

You felt the familiar heat in your cheeks, as you blushed, Seto looked away, blushing ever so slightly...

He looked so cute when he blushed, you sighed...

There was the familiar ping sound and the recorded voice stated "Ground level, blue level parking, lobby"

You, Seto and the body guards left the elevator, and made your way to the exit of the lobby, directly outside was a white limousine, the windows completely blacked out....

The valet got out of the drivers seat, closing the door behind him, and opened the passenger door for you and Seto,

Seto was about to go into the Limo, when you pouted,

"Manners Seto, ladies first..."

"I see no ladies here...." he coldly glanced at you, and smirked, getting into the car....

You hmphed and got in, sitting next to Seto,

"Well, you're very flattering, I really feel welcomed by Seto Kaiba," you rolled your eyes,

You may have a crush on him, but it doesn't mean he can be just plain insulting...

"Why thank you...." he chuckled,

"...it's called sarcasm, Kaiba, and its one thing that you don't understand...." you sighed,

He rolled his ice blue eyes,

"Please, I'm one of the richest people to date, I didn't become this, by caring about a puny little thing called sarcasm...."

You said nothing after that,

You had to admit, this wasn't what you had expected....

The limousine stopped, and the valet got out, and opened the door, you got out with your bag, followed by Seto,

"Here we are..." he smirked, as your jaw dropped,

This was certainly not what you had expected

In front of you, was the most beautiful house, no, mansion you had ever seen in your whole entire life!

The beauty of it was immense...

It was a large mansion, from what you guessed at least five stories, it was made in a Victorian style, with ornate decoration of the windows and the doors were large and made of mahogany, decorated with intricate engravings and carving that were so immensely beautiful and intricate...

If God had a house, this might have been it...

There was so much wondrous beauty and detail, it would take lifetimes to take it all in...

Than the doors were opened, and you were dazzled, the floor was of sparkling marble and the grand staircase was made of marble as well...

It was beautiful, on the floor was red carpet, and every where you looked you could see some painting, or vase, or artwork of some sort that seemed to be worth more than you could have possibly imagined...

Right in front of you was a large painting of Seto, it was so beautiful, you could have sworn it was the real him!

Every detail of him was captured perfectly....

"Welcome back, Master Kaiba, and Mistress (last name here), Master Mokuba has been waiting for you,"

"Big brother!" you looked to the source of the voice to see little Mokuba, his red shirt with striped white and yellow sleeves, he wore the usual pants, and his black hair was as untamed as ever...

"Hello Mokuba" Mokuba ran down the stairs and hugged his big brother,

"Hey Mokuba!" Mokuba turned to you, and hugged you too, you laughed, and put him in a head lock and gave him a nuggi (sp?),

"Ah! (your name)!" he giggled, you laughed, released him and ruffled his hair, he smiled,

"And how are you?" you smiled,

"I'm fine!" he smiled, his big blue eyes glittering with happiness...

"Mokuba, shouldn't you be at school...?" Seto asked, his voice a little warmer than it was to you...

"Seto, you know school was cancelled because of the shooting! They're beefing up security!" he smiled and bounced out of the room,

"Now, I'll show you to your room here," Seto turned and walked to the stairs, you were a little dazed for a moment, than followed him,

You both weaved through many corridors and passages, you could swear that you had been down at least 10 of them before!

Than, he suddenly stopped, and opened the door on his left, and you went in, and gasped...

Inside was a room you had only dreamed of...

Its walls were made of marble, the floor was covered in a royal blue carpet, the bed had blue silk sheets, and it was a king sized four poster...

You slowly stepped in... and twirled around,

Taking in your new full size mirror, and dressing room table...

It was made of chestnut wood, carved with scenes from the bible....

Next to this table, was a set of intricately decorated doors of oak,

Carved with flowers and cherubs...

It was a real master piece, an art work more than a set of doors...

You opened them, to reveal a large walk-in wardrobe, the wall on your left was entirely devoted to shoes, directly in front of you was a wrack for coat hangers and such, and to your right wall was completely made up of drawers.

You slowly stepped out, and than, you looked up to the ceiling,

Your eyes widened, for the ceiling was a scene of vast beauty, of Adam and Eve in the garden of Eden...

You would have sworn that this was something that Leonardo De Vinci had painted....

You noticed the Chandelier, made of what must have been gold, and possibly diamonds... it was gigantic, and you just could not believe that this would be your room...

It was impossible...

You looked back to Seto, speechless...

"Well, is it to your liking?" he smirked, his ice blue eyes sparkling...

"To my liking!? If there was a heaven on earth, I think I've found it!!!" You smiled, still a bit dazed...

"Why thank you, well, I'll leave you now, I have urgent matters to attend to..." he turned and left you....

You sighed happily, and skipped to your bed, putting your bag on it, you fel back onto it...

It was soft...

Comfortable...

Relaxing...

You yawned....

And slowly drifted off to sleep...

Seto's POV

Later that day, after I put the finishing touches to my latest project....

I went into her room, to tell her about dinner, since the butler was with Mokuba, who needed a little extra tutoring I hadn't the time to do.

I opened the door, and saw her sleeping form on the bed,

I walked over to her, and gently shook her shoulder...

"(your name)...." I whispered, she just groaned, and turned to rest on her other side,

"Just 5 more minutes Mommy..." I resisted the urge to kiss her,

"(your name)." I shook her slightly harder...

And her colour eyes opened, slowly...

Normal POV

"Seto?" you asked groggily, you sat up and rubbed your eyes,

You looked out of your window, and saw the darkness...

Wow, that was one seriously long nap...

"Come on, (your name), dinner it ready..." he turned from you,

"Thanks for getting me Seto..." you smiled,

Hell, from how well you knew him, this was an unexpected honour.

He bothered to come and get you, when he could have got any one of his dozens of servants to do that!

He kept on walking, not even acknowledging you had spoken...

You sighed,

You should have expected that...

He walked out the door, and turned, you hurried, getting up and ran to catch him, you skidded to a halt as you left the room, you turned, knowing you would see Seto,

But you didn't....

He had vanished....


	19. Bleeding souls

Hey, I've finally continued this

If you didn't know, I am Rein, and I am continuing Marina's work,

Why?

Because she commited suicide, and her last request of me was to finish her work.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

You got back into the bed, and just, couldn't help it, you fell into slumber...

It was dark...

As in, so dark, you could not see anything...

There was not even a single faint spider web strand of light, there was only darkness...

That was when you felt arms wrap around you...

And you smelt blood drenched breath upon the back of your neck...

You felt the hairs prick up on the back of your neck...

You could see now, the faint light given off from who was behind you, which meant it had to be Malik...

You felt the cold, smooth surface of metal press against your neck, lightly breaking the skin, your blood dripping down your neck, down your body....

"Now, for my fun...." he whispered, his dagger scraping your skin, he pulled up your shirt, and slashed across your stomach, you flinched, unable to stop him, his other arm was restraining your arms...

Your blood flowing, he kissed over the cut on your neck, lapping up your blood, a moan escaped from his mouth...

No, a moan escaped from your mouth, as his tongue licked all over your neck, than he stabbed into your arm, and ripped apart your tender flesh, you gasped, the pain was immense, yet didn't really affect you too much...

But the way you could just sense he was leering at you, how his tongue would lick across your exposed tendons...

How he would suck at the wound...

You started to feel light-headed...

"You're not fainting when we've only just begun..." Malik whispered, "This is but.... an introduction..."

His tone made you sweat, how much you wanted him to continue to abuse you,

You felt so afraid...

Had he done something to you in your sleep?

Or where you slipping from the edge...?

He rubbed the blood coated dagger against your left cheek,

Than he licked it, your cheek that is... your heart beat raced...

How.... this turned you on... it was so sadistic, yet very, very pleasurably painful...

"What have you done to me Marik?" Tears slipped from your eyes,

Why had he done this too you?

He was a demon, he must be...

"Not much.... now... to really get to the best part..." he whispered...

You were in a real pickle now...

You had signed your life away when you had come here...

When you had agreed to be a recruit...

That was when the knife was poised to kill you...

It was poised over your heart...

You saw the light vanish,

He had turned back to his normal self...

You felt his arm shake, and he growled,

Angry...

His lips met with your neck, it felt like his canines had become fangs...

Fear pounded through your body...

His fangs pressed against your neck,

He was dead cold....

Was he?

His fangs retracted,

"I....I can't...." you felt him let go of you, and you sensed him leave the bed...

You heard the clatter of things falling from different parts of the room...

The door opened, silhouetting Marik, he looked back to you, his eyes filled with fear, anger.... frustration.... and.... something else, just a small hint of.... something...

What though, you couldn't tell,

He turned, and walked out, slamming the door behind him...

You could hear him sob...

You heard the sound of something being slashed...

You got up,

Slowly staggering to the door, you could hear your blood dripping to the floor...

You opened the door...

And saw Marik, walking off, blood on the wall to your left, and you saw blood on his arm...

You ran after him,

"Marik!" you cried, running after him,

He stopped, his back to you still...

"Wench, just leave me be..." he snarled,

"No! Marik! You just bloody cut yourself!" you felt shocked you had the guts to do that...

You tore off the sleeve of your shirt,

"Wench.... I will warn you, one last time, stop bothering me, or something terrible will happen to you, and I swear, I will take no responsibility for you losing your pathetic life..."

"Marik, do I care? You'll kill me anyways." You hissed, you took his blood coated arm in your hands, and wrapped your ripped sleeve over his wound... it around his arm.

He looked slightly shocked, as if this wasn't what he had expected...

Yet his face turned back into its harsh demeanour you now knew so well.

But it seemed that in his eyes, that little something became a bit more distinct within the hate and anger...

"Thank you, wench, you should.... get your wounds cleaned." He turned, but as he did so, you saw confusion in his face.

"Your welcome, Marik..." you smiled, you hadn't smiled for a long time, Marik walked off,

You were sure now, something strange was going on here...

Something panged in your heart whenever he was around,

Yet what was it?

If you knew, it may answer your questions about how strange you had been acting lately...

Maybe it would be that sweet feeling you had wanted to feel in your heart...

Maybe....

All you have are promised maybes....

You sighed, and tears fell from your eyes,

You turned back to your room...

But you just didn't feel like you could walk back in their again...

Your feet slowly became pulled by something...

But by what... and to where...

You could not say....

Marik's POV

I couldn't even get close to sinking my fangs into her tender flesh...

What was happening to me?

I stroked one hand through my dust blonde hair, and growled in frustration...

I looked out over the Moon lit city...

The silvery strands of light floated out across the city...

It was all dark, but for street lamps and light up signs...

I took a deep breath of the night air,

My fangs lengthening,

Why couldn't I bring myself to drink from her...

Why couldn't I bring myself to harm her...

Blood tainted my breath...

Those thoughts I had before were coming back to me now...

The ones that made me hot...

I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of these thoughts...

But I failed...

"The girl causing you trouble, Marik? Really... if I didn't know better, I'd say you had a 'thing' for her...." a voice from behind me laughed, I growled and turned,

"Who asked you Bakura?" I snarled, bearing my fangs,

"I asked myself," he smirked smugly,

"You are lucky I don't bite you!" I growled, lunging for him, he easily dodged my blinded attempt, Bakura smirked,

"Really, you'd think I'd have hit a nerve..." than a devious grin spread across the tomb robber's face,

One I would gladly wipe off....

"You have feelings for that girl, wait till Maku knows..." he smirked,

"If she finds out, I swear, I will send you to the shadow realm myself!" I snarled, lunging for him again...

But once more he was too fast for me...

"Marik and (your name)... you would make such a lovely couple..." the familiar voice I didn't want to hear...

"Maku....if I was a mortal, I SWEAR I would drive the stake through your heart myself!" I snarled, turning to face the mercury eyed demon...

"Temper...temper...." Maku smiled coldly, "You know how I loathe my minions saying such..." her eyes glowed, and it felt like someone was pouring red hot metal down my throat...

I couldn't scream...

I just fell to the floor, buckled over...

I was in the most extraordinary pain...

Bakura snickered,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!!!!" a familiar female voice chimed,

I just mustered the strength to look up...

Norm POV

Your feet suddenly stopped...

You saw Marik, buckled over in pain....

Maku laughing along with, some white haired man...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" you chimed, running over to Marik's side...

"You stop this RIGHT now Maku....." you growled,

Maku stopped, and the white haired man snickered, and ran off...

Marik groaned,

"It's ok Marik..." you cooed...

God... what were you doing?

Melting for this...

This...

You shuddered,

Marik was now in your arms,

He... he wasn't breathing...

Yet he lived...

You shuddered,

Just what you needed...

To fall in love with a vampire of sorts...

Maku snorted and left...

She was different to before...

She was acting very odd...

Suddenly, you felt Marik pull you down towards him, and force your neck to the side,

Clear for his fangs to rip into your tender flesh...

There was a flash of light...

And you knew, you were in danger...


End file.
